


Cold Little Heart

by agatfulne



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Parent(s), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatfulne/pseuds/agatfulne
Summary: Ahsoka was tired of everything, she wanted justice, but she knew she could not stand to live knowing what had happened after Barriss's betrayal.And after Order 66 had taken all the Jedi Knights including her family, she had the cruel question of whether or not Barriss was alive.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cold Little Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> first of all, i need to warn you that english is not my mother tongue, so while reading you may find some spelling mistakes, i apologize for each one of them.  
> i ask that everyone read the tags carefully, even if the characters are already older this can cause some discomfort to some people.  
> the scenes are not fully explained, if you decide to continue reading, you can skip the paragraphs.  
> and for more barrissoka content, follow me on tumblr: galaxyoffee  
> enjoy.

Quando ela passou pelos primeiros clones, seu coração batia mais rápido do que antes, ela parecia uma fugitiva de novo, ela parecia uma criminosa, e o que ela iria fazer era, de fato, um crime. Ela se jogou contra a parede e viu outros clones passarem, ela estava perto de seu destino, só precisava avançar um pouco mais.

As prisões da República eram realmente assustadoras, estar fora das celas, ouvir os reclusos gemer ou falar suas ladainhas fazia seu corpo tremer mais do que quando ela estava presa em uma delas. O corredor terminou e ela viu a última cela, aquela considerada a mais perigosa ... Ou aquelas que seriam executadas por crimes graves contra a República.

Ela levantou um pouco o capuz e moveu a câmera pelo corredor para que pudesse andar no meio, o soldado na porta virou na direção quando viu a figura encapuzada, já apontando a arma para as pontas do Lekku, Sua a boca já estava se abrindo para falar no comunicador quando viu uma mão na frente de seu rosto.

"Você vai me deixar passar." a voz calma cobria o corredor, o soldado parecia ouvir com atenção.

"Eu vou deixar você passar." abriu a porta que depois de deixar passar selou a cela novamente.

She was there, a little arrow of light pointed at her green skin in the midst of so much darkness, when she realized that someone had entered her eyes flooded with tears pouring down her cheeks. The hooded creature walked forward to light and she pressed her eyes to see better, but opened them fully when she was able to identify who that being was.

"It cannot be..." her mouth did not want to recite the next words, but with a great effort managed. "Ahsoka?"

Hearing that voice wasn’t easy, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but they didn’t have time.

"Come, we don’t have time." she reached out to help her lift, she took another hood from the side bag she was carrying. "Put this on. Quick."

The two in their disguises began to walk through the corridors that Ahsoka had previously passed, except for one, which was avoided by moving into the corridor that would go into the sewer and the docks.

Ahsoka jumped first, and when she looked up she realized the other didn’t want to do the same.

"I need you to trust me. Jump." she didn’t move. "Jump, Barriss, please."

The same feeling that had plagued Ahsoka before, now plagued Barriss, who upon hearing her name on those lips gave her the feeling she needed.

After the jump, in connection the two pulled their hoods while Ahsoka whispered looking at the ground.

"Look at the harbor, that supply ship is headed for Mirial." grabbed Barriss' hand when they got near one of the boxes. "You go here."

"Ahsoka..."

"We don’t have time." Soka reached out and knocked over several boxes on the next platform, paying close attention to the other side as she opened the box and helped Barriss enter.

From the side bag she took a small box with some food and handed it to her who was sitting in the iron box.

"Here. I don’t think you’ve been eating much lately."

"Ahsoka..." it was her turn to hold a hand. "Why did you save me?"

Ahsoka faced her, perhaps for the last time and responded in a weeping voice.

"Do you really think I could handle your death?" She let go her hands in a disturbing silence and closed the box not sealing so Barriss wouldn’t suffocate.

She looked at the boxes on the other side of the platform and realized that they were already almost stacked again, she waited for a porter to pass by to catch a ride up the tracks where she would go to the underworld again, her life was no longer related to the temple, Ahsoka needed to work to survive on that planet. And as she did, a voice in the back of her chest screamed _"But she could have handled yours"._

***

There so many ways to release anger, sadness and grief.

You can break everything, you can scream your throat out, you can cry until your lungs burn.

But Ahsoka chose to do none of those. She chose to remain in meditation, letting soft tears roll down her cheeks. The pain of not feeling the life of her Master, the protection that kept her going, since Mandalore, since Order 66. She heard the screams of despair from her master and could do nothing, her heart beating so strong when she saw the madness of death in the eyes of Rex or those of her partners who were now dead.

She had to separate from Rex, send him away so that nothing would hit him and he would not see her in the current state. Deep eyes, a little thinner than before, and the little heart as cold as it’s ever been before.

She thought of the people of her planet who had been enslaved in the past and now suffered something like with the Empire, thought of how Anakin and Obi-wan died, or how Master Ploo died, with lightsabers in they hand as the clones shot.... Sometimes she would say their names while meditating and crying in silence in the small hut on that insignificant planet.... And thought of Barriss.... If she had arrived safely on her planet.... If she was well.... If she was alive.

I could be the only person she’d have if she was alive.

_"But she could have handled yours..."_

Her heart was still beating hard, even after a while.

Ahsoka was only sixteen at the time and now at almost twenty her loneliness had only not increased because she had children to look at and neighbors to talk to, even if it was just "Will you participate in the harvest today Ahsoka? " Sometimes she imagined one of her masters speaking this in a temple meditation colony after the war was won and the Republic established, but it was over the moment she opened her eyes. Still having the same doubt, even with so many things to think about.

_Is she alive?_

She would like to see the green skin in the sun asking about the harvest as well, as in her dreams.

_Is she alive?_

The blue eyes staring at her like that time at the Second Battle of Geonosis when they thought hope was over for a second.

_Is she alive?_

Her face covered in relief after releasing her from a parasite that almost killed her.

_Is she alive?_

Hold her hand as they roamed the streets of Coruscant watching the ships pass by.

_Is she alive?_

_"But she could have handled yours..."_

Ahsoka finally opened her eyes and put her feet on the ground as she dried her tears, the day outside had not yet begun.

Doubt was still in her heart.

And it hurts. Just as it hurt to think of her dead masters and her friends who ended up as her masters.

The temples burned and overthrown and the population burning in the hands of the Empire. And she with a blaster, but without being able to do anything.

It would be her against an entire army. It would be her alone.

There was this ship that Ahsoka had "borrowed" months ago when she needed to escape.

Mirial was in the Outer Rim, in the domain of the Empire, but the ship had no seal of the Empire or of the Republic, it was something totally clandestine and the imperial troops would have no reason to stay on that planet. Or would they?

Ahsoka came out of the hut smelling the damp earth of the night as he put on the hood and fitted the blaster to the waist, in the current backpack there was the last food for the trip. When the small mountain arrived it looked to the sides before climbing the half gray wall and finally to see the ship half dusty and half rusty. There was enough fuel to go.

She chuckled when she hit the back door to get in, the place really needed to be cleaned, but she had left the droid wiper behind.

"I hope I don’t regret it." The ship was in orbit for a few seconds when she placed the coordinates and jumped into hyperspace.

***

Barriss had finished the housework when she took her basket and accompanied the other civilians who were heading for the crops, she took an old lady by the arm with a smile and in silence walked to the middle of the plantation, always lowering her head when she saw a stormtrooper in front.

"I understand your fear, child." the lady spoke so that only she could hear and increased the tone of the voice when they moved away from the sight of the soldiers. "But we must not lose hope in the future."

Barriss smiled again and left her to go to her harvest post, was half day picking up the wheat when she felt again, that chill that came to her body when the company of the togruta was around, was something that hit her heart in full, but she’d rather ignore it, since it wasn’t the first time she felt something like that. But the basket ran out of her hands as the sensation increased, causing her heartbeat to increase at once and her lips to name it.

"Ahsoka."

Her knees failed at once and she fell with her eyes closed for a moment which made her eyes burst as when she saw her figure hooded at the back of the Republic prisons. She took a deep breath and searched through the basket blindly to continue the work, her heart beating fast, but for some reason she smiled, smiled wide as she felt the sun touch her green skin.

She had felt it too, her arms ran a great shiver, her breath was never as heavy as that moment.

The question was already answered.

Barriss was on her planet. And she was alive.

Ahsoka could already return, could already go on with her simple life and could program when to change planet again. But the fuel problem was visible, she would only have enough for half a trip back and..... She didn’t want to go back, at least not yet.

She recovered from the malaise and washed her face with what little was left of the water from her supplements and picked up the cover again.

The sun shone in Mirial (as in her dreams), she heard movements in the lower part of the planet. She was supposed to go down that mountain and straight into town looking for Barriss, but would she be there?

Ahsoka went to the other side of the cliff and spotted a large cereal plantation and if she squinted her eyes he could also spot some small houses.

Then began the descent, if it were for the plantation it would not find with any soldier, but it would take the rest of the day, it would arrive to the other side when the sun was setting, if it were for the way, it would be easily stopped and identified: Ahsoka Tano, survivor of Order 66. Danger of the stability of the Empire.

She was afraid to take off the hood, but the plants would cover above her head, there would be no danger.

Certainly the red rays that struck the ground lightly confirmed the end of the day when Soka began to hear louder voices, and with louder voices she listened to the imperial radios in action.

"Hey, you there!" It wouldn’t be the first time she was framed by a stormtrooper, but every time the hood helped her a lot. "Identify yourself."

Ahsoka was about to pull the blaster when she heard something familiar.

"Oh, sorry, soldier." The voice made her close her eyes and face the ground, for nothing she would turn. "She is new in Mirial."

"I don’t care." It was possible to hear the unlocking of Blaster." I said identify yourself. Turn around!"

"She is my wife, soldier. Soka Offee." there was a silence. " I beg your pardon, she is shy and is still dealing with the idea of our Empire."

The soldier was silent for a brief moment.

"Just get her out of the middle of the plantation. It’s slowing the others down."

"In this moment, Sir."

Ahsoka felt the other approaching and touching her waist before speaking.

"Let’s go home, honey."

The two walked in silence to the small house that Barriss owned a few meters from the harvest.

And when the door closed, the two of them seemed to feel the greatest relief of their lives.

"You are alive." Soka spoke of a sigh.

"You survived."

When the two finally stared at each other Ahsoka realized that just like her, Barriss had grown a little too, still smaller than the togruta, her hands were a little calloused and on her face there was a little darkened scar, dark clothes protecting her hair, the arms and everything else.

"You must be hungry, come." grabbed her by the arm, trying to look normal. "Sit down, I’ll get some water, some food. Wait a minute."

And so she did, put some water in a cup and warmed up the vegetable soup he had made the night before while Soka took off her cloak and put gun to the table, Barriss noticed that detail, but decided to ignore it and watched Ahsoka eat until she was satisfied and when she finished, prepared to hear anything.

"Did you feel?... Did you feel what happened?"

How could Barriss forget when she was playing with the children’s in the lake and felt all her strength go away almost drowning her?

"Yes." sighed looking for Ahsoka’s hand. "I’m so sorry..." but Soka let go of her hand seconds later by standing facing the wall.

"It was the clones. All of them." the voice was strange, she was crying.

"I know Ahsoka, I’m sorry." It was Barriss' turn to get up.

"I was on a cruiser with a lot of them. And everyone who was there pointed their guns at me."

"I’m sorry." she touched her shoulder.

"Master Obi-wan, Anakin... Ploo.... All of them." they faced each other again.

"I know. I’m sorry, Ahsoka." she repeated.

That’s not what Ahsoka planned to do when she saw her again, not to go into her house and do that. But the only thing she needed at the time was a familiar hug, and it did. She pulled her and touched her face to her chest and felt her embrace her back and put her chin to her head.

They both knew they would not run away from the discussion they needed to have, but at that moment the only thing they both wanted was the silence and warmth of the two bodies enveloping them.

And that was enough.

At least at that moment.

Ahsoka listened to her heartbeat, felt her full, a plantation smell, sun, something warm and good to feel. She like to stay forward, but as was often the case, her conscience would never let that happen, so as she was the first to embrace, she was also the first to step away from Barriss' arms, already breathing heavily and sweating hands.

"Ahsoka…"

"Please! Stop saying my name like that!"

"I don’t understand..."

So, Ahsoka, just... exploded.

"What do you mean you don’t understand? I don’t understand! There isn’t a night I don’t think about why you did that to me, Barriss! I just don’t understand. I was your friend at all times! At all! I loved you so much. I wanted to scream at the feeling. I could never imagine how you would be able to blow up a part of the temple and incriminate me!" Ahsoka was speaking in a tone she had never even experienced in battle. "You could to look me in the eyes as you now look at me, and lie to me! They would execute me! And you would live with it?! Who you would incriminate when I was dead?! I loved you so much, Barriss!" the tears were already there in the eyes of both, Ahsoka could feel her legs slipping. "They all looked at me like a criminal and treated me like one! I couldn’t stay in the temple knowing that I would pass through your room, that I would see scenes with you through the halls! I left all that because you made my life impossible, Barriss! But even so, I couldn’t live with the idea that they would execute you! That I would lose you forever!" When she opened her eyes, she was on her knees on the ground trying to find some kind of air, her forces were gone and she couldn’t get up.

So Barriss came to her.

"You were loved by everyone, Ahsoka. I would not imagine that the trial would lead to your execution." Barriss began with the tender voice. "No Padawan had a training like yours. Every day I would sleep with the feeling of loneliness, a loneliness that should not exist, since I was a Jedi and could not let myself be carried away by emotions. But I could not see your fraternal relationship with Master Anakin, I was jealous. There are no words to justify my crime, I know that. But understand..." sighed while kneeling. "I could no longer read the old library books, see all the stories about the Old Jedis, about keeping the peace and achieving peace through diplomacy, and then go to my training to learn how to defeat droids and then fight in the war amid the chaos. I couldn’t do it anymore. I’m sorry, for that, for the explosion, for all the deaths I caused, they upset me, I’m not much different from you." raised Ahsoka’s chin which up to the moment was silent looking at the ground and brought it closer. "I couldn’t handle your death, Ahsoka. There wouldn’t be enough meditation. There wouldn’t be enough battles. There would be nothing that would make me feel at peace knowing that I wanted so much to end war in one way or another, that I would end up being responsible for your death, the person who was always by my side, that I loved so much. But I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I don’t deserve anyone’s. But when they cut off my Padawan braid and threw me in that Republic prison I had already accepted that everything was my fault and that I should pay for it and not you. I didn’t want you to leave the Order, but if you were continuing to work in the temple and to fight in the war..." she slid her hand down Ahsoka’s cheek and held it by passing her thumb on a tear that descended. "Would you be here with me?"

The faces were so close, Ahsoka could feel the smell of Barriss invading her nostrils more and more, was making her too drunk to think, the tears left her eyes blind and a little heavy, her heart beat so hard that she swore that anyone could hear, her breath stopped when the mouths met, it was only the lips united at that moment, but when Barriss opened her lips a little, Ahsoka felt at ease to do the same.

The taste on her lips was the salty of tears and something bitter like some kind of herb that filled the air, seemed so right, but why were Ahsoka’s thoughts betraying her again? Making her walk away from Barriss who looked so hungry?

It was Soka’s turn to hold Barriss' face and stare into her eyes that even free of tears was still an intense sea, she smiled for a second, but then squeezed her lips with a certain disappointment.

"I..." sighed turning his face. "Sorry, I can’t.... This isn’t right."

"Oh, Ahsoka. We’re not doing anything wrong."

Soka bit her lower lip, she did not want to cry again, but the burning returned to her chest like a gunshot. She could not face the eyes of Barriss, because they were full of desire and anxiety, while in hers there was only fear and a little bit of disappointment.

"Barriss... Do you think one night can change everything?"

Barriss' mouth opened for a moment to an attempt to speak, but the two returned to silence before the green-skinned girl took her turn again.

"But if you came here, wasn’t it to spend it with me?" Barriss was tired of seeing Ahsoka looking away, she wanted to see those blue eyes forever. "Why did you come here, Ahsoka Tano?"

"I wanted to know if you were alive."

Barriss took the hand of brown skin and led to the face.

"I am." kissed the fingertips and slid to the left side of the body, to the heart that beat stronger than normal. "Feel, Ahsoka, I’m alive. You saved me. Now please let me thank you. Please."

With her hands trembling this time, she pulled the other woman to another kiss and did not keep her hands on her face, but went down to her body trying to awaken it with caresses, squeezing the waist gently and going up to her neck where she found the lekku and after touching it felt that Ahsoka was scared.

"Do not be afraid." She whispered in her ear and kissed the montrais down to the forehead and cheeks.

Barriss smiled to see how Ahsoka’s face was relaxed, she approached again and began to share pleasure between mouths. Barriss continued to work, but this time loosening the belt and climbing the bar of the blue blouse until they got rid of it and the fabric that wrapped the breasts of Togruta. Ahsoka’s cheeks assumed a pinkish tone when Barriss faced her naked body on top.

"You are beautiful." She kissed her quickly. "The most beautiful I have ever seen."

It involved the tongues again pushing Ahsoka’s body to the ground, where she lay spreading the Lekku across the floor while Barriss sat on her hip worried about taking off her own clothes that consisted of a long dress that enveloped the entire body leaving only a thin dress of thin straps, the green skin glistened against the transparent fabric and on the little light that enveloped the small house. Ahsoka was impressed by how beautiful Barriss' body was and how there were other freckles elsewhere than his face.

"I assume you’ve never done that." Soka shook her head and Barriss kissed her again by taking her hand through her brown belly making all the exposed skin tingle and when she arrived the pant bar looked at the togruta in search of authorization that was conceived with a kiss and a little moan while touching wet skin that she found between her legs. "It’s okay, trust me."

At that moment, Ahsoka forbade her thoughts from interrupting her and only kissed Barriss harder as the new sensations took hold of her body, and she gave off a moan of frustration when she felt the work of those hands stop and the mouth of the mirialan move away down the neck, clavicles, until it hit one of the breasts that soon hardened to the touch of the lips making the sensation between legs increase, but did not stop there, went to the belly where kissed the skin between smiles descending a little more distributing the wet mouth for the hip where was descending slowly tissue until reaching the boots that Ahsoka still wore, took off the pair to get rid of at once the pants.

Barriss kissed her leg and climbed up to the inside of Ahsoka’s thigh where she kissed a little longer until she got close to the warm humidity that awaited her, before any movement she reached out her hand to Ahsoka’s belly and made a little pressure before touching the hot meat with her mouth and Soka had not understood until the sensation hit her hard and caused the trunk of her body to rumble, Barriss' hand was there to immobilize her by preventing her from rolling her thigh to the face she was working on. Ahsoka felt various vibrations surrounding her as mirialan continued with her tongue and lips movements around her intimacy and abandoned her when suddenly everything stopped.

Barriss laughed.

"I’ll go back there, don’t worry." returned passing the tongue through the exposed skin of Ahsoka. "But before." kissed her neck and then her mouth. "I need you to relax a little longer."

When the tongue invaded her mouth again, Soka felt a different but pleasant taste that made a low moan slip from her lips.

"Relax." Barriss once again touched Ahsoka’s moist flesh with her fingers as she kissed her to stifle the faint moans that escaped from time to time.

And Ahsoka opened her lips when she felt something inside her.

"Are you okay?" Barriss asked alarmed.

"Yes." sighed with her eyes closed. "Keep going, kiss me." the green-skinned girl returned with her lips to those of Ahsoka but she turned her face smiling. "Kiss me. There."

The two smiled, but before Barriss returned to the damp place Ahsoka held out her hands to let go mirialan’s hair and mess it up.

"I always loved see your hair."

Ahsoka closed her eyes again to feel what was coming next and sighed as she felt Barriss' movements, entering and exiting slowly so as not to hurt sensitive skin and only to give pleasure to Ahsoka who moaned and sighed in low tones, until it reached a point that everything around seemed to close and the breath was missing. Ahsoka bit her lower lip not to drop a scream or moan too loud.

"Barriss, please..."

When she opened her eyes, it was all about certain white spots scattered across the air, her two legs trembling holding her to the ground, and heavy breathing could only be released by her mouth slowly. The vision slowly returned and the senses too, so her could feel Barriss' hand touching her face and I could see the smile between her purple lips.

The two remained facing each other for a few moments, but nothing was going on in their heads, only the sensations and smells they exhaled were enough, but if the next decision was to rest, the ground would not be the most appropriate place.

"Come." said Barriss. "A bed is better than the floor."

And it really was.

The room was simple, there was only a small altar, some lit candles and the bed next to the wall that could fit the two, if they slept nearby and that was the intention.

Ahsoka laid down first while Barriss pulled out the blanket and was near when she heard it.

"Take off the dress." looked at her eyes and saw them shining. "Take off."

And as a spectacle, Barriss lowered the two straps dropping the dress at her feet and finally laid down next to Ahsoka who tilted her head between her breasts and kept running her fingertips through the green skin while it was covered by the warm blanket fabric.

"Barriss."

"Hum?"

"You fought with Anakin, didn’t you?" Barriss stopped touching Ahsoka’s lekku to think of the answer.

"Yes." silence. "It was the last time I had to fight someone for survival." silence again. "And I saw.... I saw Master Anakin’s eyes, he had anger, he was afraid. I knew he was not using all the strength he had. I knew he didn’t want to kill me... but for a moment, a brief moment, I saw a certain madness in Master Skywalker’s eyes... He would do anything to avenge you, Ahsoka."

"That scar on your face..." Soka’s voice was of concern, but Barriss responded quickly.

"Oh, no. That was a glass cut."

Ahsoka let out a laugh feeling her eyes heavy with sleep.

"You could sleep a little, you know?!"

"Hum."

Ahsoka moved on the bed turning her face to Barriss' skin, plotting a path she had learned earlier, she rode on Barriss' lap joining her mouths in a slow and less clumsy kiss than the first they had had, Ahsoka stopped for a moment and began to kiss Barriss' jaw, descending to her neck until it reached her breasts where she saw her skin harden like this before. She kissed the left breast where she heard mirialan’s heart beat before and then the other to continue the work through the belly until she reached the hip where she could already feel something moist and warm approaching.

"Ahsoka, you don’t need..." it was the turn of Barriss' body to manifest itself by feeling movement in your intimacy.

Ahsoka had tried to memorize every step Barriss had taken in her body before, so she tried to do the same slowly so as not to surprise. She moved her tongue from top to bottom kissing what she could, while listening to Barriss whisper her name on the bedside where the sheet did not cover. She remembered how her fingers entered her body slowly and tried to do the same, the hot meat of mirialan wrapped around her fingers that had entered there. Ahsoka kissed Barriss' thigh while her fingers worked, a certain amount of wetness in addition to the already surrounding area began to be released into her hand and Barriss' internal flesh began to close until she dropped a moan followed by a sigh of relief and appeared to melt on the bed. Ahsoka smiled at seeing her so relaxed in bed, with her hair all over her face. So she took her fingers off the place and kissed it, sucking all that moisture so it was all hers. Until Barriss pulled her hand to make the togruta ride on her lap and licked her fingers containing the lubrication of her own intimacy and then kissed Ahsoka so that they would share even more.

"I think now we can sleep." Soka dismounted from Barriss' hip and wrapped herself in her arms again.

The two fell asleep clinging there, while the night deepened still more and much of the planet had been sleeping for some time.

***

A cold air passed through Ahsoka’s skin at some point in the night and this awakened her from the heavy sleep that had taken over her body. She reached out on the still sleepy bed, but did not feel Barriss and it made her eyes open at once. So she sat on the bed and noticed the door open, at the end of the bed was a brown robe so Ahsoka got up feeling the cold floor on account of bare feet and wrapped the robe in the body to finally get out of the room.

The house was brighter with small torches lit in the small corridor and in the rest of the rooms, the most prominent place was the backyard of the access house with the kitchen door that Ahsoka had not even noticed had one. And out in the cold breeze was Barriss sitting on the floor focused on something.

"Barriss?" Soka still had a sleepy voice, the girl mirialan only turned with a little smile.

"Come here, sit with me."

Ahsoka approached and finally knew what Barriss was doing. She was separating the harvest from the previous day in sequence: green, yellow and brown.

"How did you know it was me on the plantation?"

Barriss laughed with just her lips.

"It was easy. It is not very common to find togrutas in Mirial." she continued the separation at the same pace. "I had already finished my part and I was only helping some people, when the soldier shouted the order everyone seemed to hear... And I had already felt you... I just didn’t know that you would come to the village for the plantation." the two laughed.

Ahsoka took one of the wheats that were there and held it while she was looking for something to talk about, to justify what they had done. Neither felt guilty for the act, nor ashamed, but for Ahsoka it did not seem right to keep silent, while Barriss seemed to appreciate the silence and presence of the dark-skinned girl was enough.

"Why do you separate like this?" put the wheat in the small pile that were of the same color.

"Everyone here separates the healthiest wheat to deliver to the troopers. It is supplement of the Empire." Barriss spoke normally, but this made Ahsoka frown.

She looked at the pile and didn’t have much to consider, and Barriss still had to give it to the soldiers?

"They... They don’t have that right Barriss." the tone that Ahsoka used made Barriss drop a tired sigh.

"Ahsoka, there are so many things the Empire couldn’t do." continued to separate even the last ones left, but kept looking forward as she spoke. "Force us to work, even the elders, eliminate those who refuse, but still they do. There is no stopping."

Ahsoka held Barriss' hand.

"I wanted it to be different." Mirialan smiled taking Ahsoka’s hand to her face.

"Me too."

***

"So you need fuel?" Ahsoka nodded while grabbing her cape. "There is a small market here some meters, you would take fifteen minutes going by the way on foot."

"I hope that my last credits will be sufficient." She put on the hood and Barriss approached to examine it.

Everything in place again, the clothes, the Lekku, all the beauty in place.

"It will be." kissed the lips of Ahsoka. "Remember to identify yourself as..."

"Soka Offee... I kind of liked that name."

Barriss smiled on her back as he reached the harvest basket with the selected wheat and opened the door.

"Will I see you at the end of the day?" Ahsoka asked with a certain insecurity.

"I would say so."

They kissed one more time. 

The two followed opposite sides on the road, while Barriss accompanied the other civilians as usual, Ahsoka made her way down the road towards the market.

While Barriss delivered the selection of wheats for the soldier to inspect, Ahsoka handed over her last credits to buy a small fuel box and carry it to the mountain point where the ship was.

The path to the ship did not seem so difficult and Ahsoka breathed relieved when she saw that it had not been stolen, so she began to refuel while watching the city and the field of the plantation where she had little vision of what was happening, such as small bodies moving, advancing soldiers, surrounding a site, a location similar to the one Barriss had encountered Ahsoka the day before...

"Barriss!"

Ahsoka would never get there in time, but she ran down the whole mountain at an impressive speed and when she got to the plantation she heard a voice, looked both ways, but there was no one.

"Ahsoka! Please stop it."

It was louder, but she knew that voice.

"Barriss..."

"Don’t go on, they’re moving on."

"Barriss."

Ahsoka knew, if she fell on that field, she couldn’t get up.

"Run away."

The ship was already fueled, but she couldn’t move.

"Ahsoka! Run away!"

Something moved her legs, but she doesn’t know if it was Barriss' voice on her head or the voice of approaching soldiers.

And when the ship arrived again it was blinded once more by the tears that wet its cheeks.

Barriss kept her eyes closed after the stormtroopers told her to kneel down, she screamed for Ahsoka, begged her to run away, screamed at her not to move forward. The air was heavy, she could hear everything at once, feel everything at the same time, but fear and anguish squeezed her heart more than anything else.

The soldiers spoke something, they screamed at her, they cursed her with deplorable words, but she could not open her eyes, she kept begging Ahsoka to leave and when she heard in the distance the noise of engines she finally managed to open her eyes and face the stormtroopers who had their blasters pointed at her face.

"Do you know what we do to traitors of the Empire?"

Barriss looked away, managed to spot only a quick light.

"I have no idea, Sir."

And the soldiers looked at each other before they gave the order.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, please let me know with a comment


End file.
